Dareena
Yes I am that good, you are welcome to find out of you do not believe me. :: Jedi Master Dareena addressing a student on her skill with a saber. Jedi Dareena was Torgruta Jedi. She was a strong duellist and had confidence behind her ability to back it up. Dareena trained hard like most Jedi, but her skill with the saber was where she really shone. Even from a young age Dareena was a skilled swordsmen. As her skill grew so did her confidence which she felt really aided her skill, backing her self in every saber based situation. As a youngling she was able to defeat many who were a few years older then herself, but it was a young human named Cevit Eage who was few years younger who had always managed to defeat her in their sparring matches. The two did duel often but never frequently enough, after each sessions Dareena would review her techniques, but no matter what she was never able to pass through the defences of Cevit, with the loss of his Master Dareena was saddened at the loss of a great opponent when he put away his saber. The young Torgruta was apprenticed to Elos Enak who insisted she keep working on her Saber skill. Dareena often asked her Master for a sparring session, but for years Elos turned her down saying she was not ready and needed to train more, He believed she should always be on her guard, and faster on her draw of her saber. As the pair went around the galaxy to defend the peace, they shared a strong bond of ideas and ideals. Elos was always pushing her, and she began to doubt her ability since her Master had always declined her invitations, until one day she said he would do so but he would choose the day and time, and she was to be ready. Over the following years Elos would reach out through the force deliberately extending the feeling he was about to attack to catch her off guard. Yet like all Jedi she remained on guard, hand at the ready but never blade extended or saber in hand like she had been taught. Knight and Teacher :"The day will come.." :: Master Elos Enak Dareena passed her trials and gained her knighthood. Her ability as a duellist was still strong, and it was something her old Master Elos Enak felt she should pass on to an Apprentice. It was only a few years after her knighthood when the Torgruta took on an apprentice of her own, a young Twi'lek named Tahla Lon, Dareena had noticed her Apprentice was not confident in her skills with her saber, and believed over time she could fine tune her, and saw taking her on as a challenge. Often out on Assignment, Dareena found her Apprentice shy, and unsure of when or where to use her saber, even as her skill improved, she was not confident with her role as a Jedi in that aspect, Dareena found her Apprentice preferred time in the Archives then time in the ring. Cevit Eage had been on Coruscant when he ran into Dareena, the pair caught up and shared a few laughs at a quiet booth in the cantina on memories of their old duelling days. Cevit suggested Dareena come to the Enclave and she her skills with the next generation of Jedi, asking if she could think about it first, she consulted Elos Enak. She approached her old Master, who turned quickly and attacked with blinding speed, catching Dareena off guard but her training had allowed her to draw her saber and block attack after attack from her Master. The pair traded attacks, and Elos had his former Apprentice on the back foot, but unable to break her defence, she just smiled at him then caught him stopping inches from his head, when he smiled and nodded to her and said " I told you so." They discussed the offer and the encounter, Elos had strongly felt that all along she had been a better dueller then him, but it was not about the fight, it was about teaching the patience for the fight. She accepted Cevits offer, and with the blessings of her former Master. Dareena and Tahla set off for Obroa-Skai Mistress of the Blade Her reputation as an elite fighter got around, while some were still able to defeat her. She took it very seriously, holdign classes and teaching many young Jedi. She enjoyed her role at the Academy spending much time bringing down over confident young Padawans as gently as she could. Known for her sense of humour and wicked smile, like Dana Horn being one of the few female Masters there she developed a following. Even as she got older her skill and ability was not effected, she also learnt to help her Padawan Tahla Lon in her areas of interest, on Assignment Dareena often left Tahla to do the background and information work, which she relished the chance of. They formed an effective team. The War :"I Lost track of the score a long time ago... :: Jedi Master Dareena on how many Sith she had taken down during the conflict. Dareena saw the war as a great challenge, testing her ability against the Sith. Often seeking out the most skilled of the Sith on the battlefield to test her self. She was known to taunt her opponents during combat, backing her ability every time. However she felt the Order had held her back because she was female, something the Order denied. As she longed to be out taking on the elite, she would spend time back on Obroa-Skai when she could making sure those that returned from battle were well cared for, while those who prepared for battle were well trained. With the end of the War, Dareena had become a bit of a legend to many young Jedi, the now old women of the Academy who singled handedly defeated scores of Sith in single combat. With in a year after the Treaty of Coruscant Dareena had contracted an illness which spread quickly despite her attempts to halt the virus, she died with Tahla Lon at her side. Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic